projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Sony's Press Conference E3 2018
Jared rates Sony's 2018 press conference, featuring a clunky and awkward pause. Synopsis It was a bizarre show. Not awful or cringy, but it was clunky and unpleasant to watch. Rather than having their own stage for an hour, everyone attending were in a tent to show the first game. Everyone then had to shuffle into a theater. The lighting and sound were not great. The Last of Us 2 was shown. Jared is looking forward to it. An adult Ellie was seen. The same church / tent that everyone was in was shown. There was a lot of things happening in the scene. This was followed by gameplay of Ellie. The gameplay looked very smooth, and Ellie was impacted when she took damage. The gameplay looks very scripted. It reminds Jared about the first Last of Us game in another sneaking scene. It wasn't that scripted in the final game. It was very gory. Everyone who was in the tent had to walk to the actual theater. It took 10-15 minutes that they needed to fill time with. A booth was cut to where people were talking to each other to fill time. They were talking to the person who has been running the E3 press conferences. He even said to keep expectations in check, as there will only be four games shown. It was an awkward presentation. There was a short scissor reel, before more talk. A Destiny 2 expansion was shown. Eventually, they got to the main stage. Everything from here was pretty great. There was someone banjoing a Last of Us song. It was in context, so Jared didn't mind it. Ghosts of Shushima was shown. It looked like a psudo open world game. A samurai warrior with a horse was seen. Actual gameplay was shown as it looked a little bit wonky. Jared compares how it looked to several other games, such as The Last of Us. More stealth gameplay was shown. Jared noticed that there wasn't a HUD at all, and he hopes it will be like that in the final game. This was a really strong thing. Control is coming out next year. A gun barrel looked like it was breathing. There was telekinesis being used to throw things at dudes. A trailer for the Resident Evil 2 remake was shown. They announced not long ago that it was happening. It was clearly using the Resident Evil 7 engine, but won't be like that game. They showed the characters. It won't be as chessy as the original. It looked really cool. Trover saves the Universe looks like a silly platformer. A Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer was shown, and it was not repeated footage of the previous trailers. It went back to Pirates of the Caribbean. It was bizarre to see the Kingdom Hearts characters in HD. Jack Sparrow had a much better voice actor this time. There is attacking from pirate ships, Sora gets underwater for combat. The previous packages will all come together in one pack. Death Stranding gameplay was shown. Jared is confused by the story. It was as if Kojima was in the background laughing at the speculation. The man was carrying a lot of stuff. There will be gun based gameplay, as well as time travel The movement was similar to Metal Gear Solid 5. Jared didn't expect Neo 2 so soon. The first one was awesome. Finally, the Sony Spiderman game was shown. It was Arkam style combat, but the animation looked like Spider-man. Different web attacks, and environment were shown. It was very fast. Sony were very good at showing off gameplay. They showed the four main games, with smaller games around it. The main games got extended time. The opening parts were very awkward. Most of the gameplay had been seen before. Ghosts of Shushima was Jared's favorite part, and it looked really cool. Everything else was stuff we knew about. Jared gives Sony a C+. It was an average show, but they showed it well. People were expecting Final Fantasy VII, but Jared only talks about what they showed, otherwise it isn't fair. Category:E3 Category:Videos